


Entwined Opposites

by wallscrolls



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Awkward boys being adorable and awkward, Blow Jobs, College Roommates, Haruka gets drunk at one point, I gave in, I wrote them, M/M, Nothing happens then though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallscrolls/pseuds/wallscrolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps if they hadn't wound up as roommates, if they had wound up going to different universities, if they had wound up never crossing paths again, the feelings they shared for each other would never have come to light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entwined Opposites

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends turned 18 so I wrote them some birthday porn to celebrate, like one does. 
> 
> The prompt was ShinHaru with the two as college roommates.
> 
> (I wrote all this in less than a week sob.)

This had to be some bad sort of coincidence, Shintaro thought as he stared at the name already listed outside door 203. Well, not that there weren’t worse coincidences in the world, but this was still the sort of thing that had the potential to go very, very badly.

He slid the paper with his name into the second slot outside the door, and slowly pushed it open.

“… Ah! Shintaro!” Haruka looked up at him from where he was sitting on his bed, his face all smiles, and Shintaro felt his stomach do a small flip. “Are you my roommate? What a good coincidence!”

“It isn’t really much of a coincidence, is it? ‘Ki’ and ‘ko’ are pretty close to each other, so…”

That’s right. So it wasn’t unexpected that the two of them might be put together in the same room.

“When you put it that way, I guess you’re right! Still, it’s nice to already know the person I’m going to be rooming with. Now I don’t have to worry if we’ll get along or not!”

He and Haruka hadn’t been intending to go to the same university. It just sort of worked out that way, and since they took the entrance exams the same year, they wound up being freshmen at the same time. Despite the amnesia from his ability, it seemed Haruka still was pretty intelligent, so he’d also managed to pass. For Shintaro, there wasn’t ever really a question about such things. Between the memories of this lifetime and a thousand others, he’d done far more studying than any student would ever need.

They were like two ends of a spectrum, and yet here they were together.

Haruka suddenly stood up from the bed.

“That’s right! I took the bottom bed without thinking, but if it’s you, Shintaro, wouldn’t you prefer the bottom? I don’t mind climbing up to the top, so it’s no trouble at all!”

“H-hey, don’t say things like that like I have no physical ability whatsoever…!” Though Haruka was already moving his things to the top bunk regardless of Shintaro’s protests. And, besides, it wasn’t like he’d particularly wanted the top, so if Haruka was going to do whatever he wanted, Shintaro wasn’t going to stop him.

He finished rolling his suitcase into the room and tossed his shoulder bag onto the bed and sat down, listening to the sounds of Haruka above him. He’d thought that university might be annoying, but this was already turning out far more troublesome than he’d expected…

 

Haruka turned out to be surprisingly social. Back when they were in high school together, he hadn’t been, but that had been back when Haruka had been limited by the fragility of his own body. But, even despite that, Haruka had always wanted to do more with the other students, hadn’t he? With something as completely unfathomable as an entirely fresh chance, of course he wouldn’t hesitate to start interacting with other people. The more he relearned about the world around him, the more his original personality seemed to emerge from the blank slate he’d made himself into in a mistake of desperation and naiveté.

The way he could be so cheerful and optimistic, honest about his feelings without being weighed down by negativity, was surely something that drew people to him. He had the sort of smile that could light up a room.

It was completely different from Shintaro, who got the distinct feeling that his presence made things seem a little darker when his presence was noticed at all. Shintaro had never been good at interacting with people, not before and not now. Having people in his life who were willing to interact with _him_ hadn’t changed that. Haruka was often out in the afternoons with other students, only coming back at night to study or do homework as if either mattered at all; Shintaro spent almost all his free time in their room with his laptop. None of the clubs or activities had caught his attention, even though there were some that probably should.

Something about it just didn’t suit him, maybe.

He was much happier alone, he’d like to think.

 

* * *

 

“Ah, Shintaro…”

Haruka’s speech was slightly slowed, almost as if he’d stayed up for too long, though he hadn’t woken up early that day and was back only half an hour or so after the two of them usually went to bed. Shintaro rolled over and looked up, but the words he was about to say disappeared from his thoughts as he caught sight of Haruka’s flushed face and the way he was leaning a little against the doorframe.

Was he drunk?

“Nanami said I should have some beer, since I’m 20 and have never had any, so we all went out drinking… There was a lot of it, and I think I might have had too much. Ah… since things are kind of strange, do you think it’s okay if I don’t climb up to the top bunk tonight…?”

… He was drunk.

Before Shintaro could form any kind of response, Haruka had already made his way to the bed and lay down next to him. Shintaro went rigid even as Haruka relaxed beside him, but despite his flustered noises, Haruka settled in and seemed to be asleep almost immediately.

... Should he go sleep in Haruka’s bed? Normally, in this situation, that’s what someone would probably do, but…

Shintaro could feel his heart starting to race as he found himself studying Haruka’s features. His face looked slightly different now from when they were in high school, but whether such a thing was the result of his ability or would have been a natural occurrence wasn’t really possible to tell. It was definitely a more mature face than the one of the boy he’d watched dying on a hospital bed. He reached out and brushed Haruka’s hair to the side a little, revealing the birthmarks-turned-tattoos, or whatever they would be considered now that the spots and their lines looked so artificial. What did normal people think about those marks? Did they notice them? Did they see them as a blemish on the otherwise perfect person that was Haruka?

Another moment, and Shintaro awkwardly crawled over Haruka and off the bunk, then climbed the ladder to spend the night on the other mattress.

That’s right. Haruka was too perfect a person to be tarnished by someone like him. Haruka deserved someone much better than Shintaro. Shintaro didn’t deserve anyone as good as Haruka.

 

* * *

 

Normally after their shared last class on Wednesdays, Haruka went off to his group and Shintaro headed back to the dorm alone, but today he realized that Haruka was following along beside him instead. He pulled the ear bud from one ear and turned to see Haruka smiling at him with that cheerful smile of his that made Shintaro’s stomach do a small flip, but today he pushed that feeling down. “You’re going back early today?”

“Oh, no, well—ah, yes, but… Hey, Shintaro, you know that movie that just came out? The one that’s been really popular. Have you seen it yet?”

Shintaro paused for a moment, giving Haruka a strange expression before shrugging. “No. Why?”

“I haven’t either! So, maybe we can go see it together? You’re not busy tonight, right?” The way he said it with such enthusiasm took Shintaro aback for a moment.

“Don’t you want to see it with your friends?”

“I want to see it with you!” Was Haruka… pouting? On any other person, such a happy-seeming expression would not be even close to pouting, but compared to Haruka’s normal expression, this one definitely seemed to resemble some sort of pout. “Because, ah… I think you’d like it, and, you wouldn’t see it on your own, right? So, I thought I’d go with you, and… you don’t really like crowds, do you? So it’ll be just the two of us. … Is that okay?”

“Well—” he couldn’t say _no_ , especially when Haruka was making a face like that… “Ah, yeah, sure, I guess. It’s okay with me.”

Immediately, the pout turned into a smile, this one bright enough that Shintaro would have sworn Haruka was actually glowing if he didn’t know such a thing were physically impossible. “Great! Ah, that really makes me happy!”

Happy, huh? It was just some stupid movie…

 

Or, he’d thought it was going to be just some stupid movie. Actually, it was some sort of zombie thriller, and Shintaro found himself wondering how such a thing had become so popular. Rather, hadn’t he blocked all the ads for it on his laptop? So he’d mostly forgotten about it, until now—

A loud bang sounded and two of the characters screamed, and Shintaro could only hope that the movie was loud enough to mask his own voice because he had definitely screamed, too.

Haruka at least had heard, probably, given the way he sounded like he was trying to stifle a laugh. He also leaned his shoulder against Shintaro’s, though Shintaro realized that it was probably because he’d started leaning towards Haruka first.

… Ah, this felt kind of nice. Though, probably, it was just because Haruka was that sort of person, and after a moment, Shintaro shifted and moved away a little. That’s right. It was just because Haruka was that sort of a person.

He glanced towards Haruka, but Haruka seemed to be completely focused in on the movie again. He was probably enjoying this a lot. Haruka wasn’t bothered by this sort of stuff. Shintaro would have thought that with all he’d seen, it wouldn’t bother him either, but somehow, even the idea of zombies or the like just sent chills along his spine.

He turned back to the screen just as the camera zoomed in on a zombie’s face, and this time he was sure that the entire theater heard the way he yelped.

 

“I’m sure that they have people throwing up all the time! I wouldn’t worry about it, Shintaro.”

“That’s easy enough for _you_ to say…” He continued to wash his face in the sink even though the acrid taste had already been flushed out, as if hoping that he could also wash away his burning embarrassment. “There were even little kids who were laughing at me.” Ah, maybe it would have been kinder if he hadn’t held out as long, instead of finally giving up right at the end. At least that way, he’d have been done with the trash bin by the time the rest of the people watching the movie were leaving as well, so they wouldn’t walk by and see him. But, he’d wanted to hold out for Haruka’s sake… and now Haruka was here in the bathroom next to him, even though Shintaro had told him to go home without him over ten minutes ago.

Haruka was really a nice person.

“Are you worried about them seeing you again? I bet they’ve already left though, right? We should head back, too, before it gets too late.”

“Are you worried about it getting late? I didn’t think you had a morning class tomorrow or anything like that…”

“Ah, no, it’s…” Haruka shifted from foot to foot, smiling almost sheepishly as he ran a hand through his hair. “I thought we might want to spend time back in the room, you know? After this.”

Shintaro stared for a moment longer, then shrugged and started wiping his face on his sleeve. “I… guess, if you want, maybe. Sure.”

 

Shintaro wasn’t nearly oblivious enough to miss the way that Haruka started fidgeting almost from the moment they stepped back inside the dorm. He didn’t say anything initially, but by the time they’d reached their room, it was starting to actually bother him a little.

“Hey, Haru—”

“Th-thank you for today!” Haruka suddenly stuttered out, saying it in a rush before realizing that he’d just interrupted Shintaro. “Oh, ah—sorry! Sorry! What were you saying?”

“N-no, I was just… you’re acting kind of weird. Are you okay…?”

“Weird? Ah, maybe. I… Not that it’s much of a surprise, but, I haven’t done this before, so I think… I don’t know what I’m supposed to do now…?” He flushed and lowered his gaze, still fidgeting.

Shintaro gave him a confused look. “Done what before?”

“You know, ah, a date…”

…

…

A…

… date?

A date.

“A-a date?! This was supposed to be a date?!”

“Th-this wasn’t a date?! Ah, did I do something wrong?! I thought, since, ah, it would be…!”

Why the hell had Haruka thought this was a date?

If Haruka thought this was a date, did that mean that he’d meant to ask Shintaro out, as a matter of course…?

“You… wanted to go on a date…? With _me_ …?!”

“Yes! I-is that bad?”

Ah, Haruka looked so distraught at even the suggestion, and Shintaro felt his stomach drop. “N-no! It’s just…” He trailed off, searching for the right words, and though Haruka didn’t look quite so upset anymore he was still making a face that was much sadder than Shintaro wanted to see. “Ah… I figured… you’d never want to, right? Because, you’re so much better than me, and…”

“That’s not true!” Immediately his expression was replaced with an enthusiastic one, and the more he spoke, the wider his smile got. “Shintaro is a great person! You’re really smart, and considerate! And you’re nice to me, and patient, even when I don’t know things that I probably should. You always explain things when they don’t make sense. If it weren’t for you, I’d probably still be lost, like before…”

“Yeah, but… anyone would have done that.” Especially for Haruka.

“I don’t think so! Not at the beginning. It was always you who were nice to me, even back when I acted so strangely. So… I don’t think it’s just anyone who would have done that! You were always the one who cared about me, even when you didn’t know it was me. I think that’s why I came to like Shintaro the most of anyone!”

Shintaro felt his face heating up, and he ducked his head. “Still, dating is… I mean, we’re friends, right? Not… boyfriends…”

“Ah… I guess we are.” Haruka’s expression went a little sad all over again. “But, if it’s okay with you, I’d like to be boyfriends, too. Because, I studied a lot of different things to make sure I understood it. If we’re boyfriends, then that means we can do things like go out on dates, and lean against each other, and hold hands, and kiss, and give blowjobs, and cuddle in bed, and…”

He listed off a few more things, but they went right in one of Shintaro’s ears and out the other, as he’d already turned a bright, bright red. The way Haruka had listed all of that—listed _that_ of all things—without so much as changing his expression was definitely not something a normal person would have done. It wasn’t that Shintaro expected Haruka to be completely normal, not after everything that had happened to him. But Shintaro was, more or less, a normal person, so there was no way to not be taken aback when the guy he’d liked for years but never thought he’d ever have so casually mentioned sucking him off.

“… Shintaro?”

Ah, Haruka was speaking to him again. “Y-yeah? Sorry, I kind of, um. Got distracted there. Ah. You said, um, you wanted to…?”

Haruka nodded enthusiastically. “Be your boyfriend, yes! That’s why I asked you! Ah, but, if you don’t want to, don’t think you have to say yes…” He seemed to still be smiling. That was the smile Shintaro had seen dying on the hospital bed. That was a smile that looked so cheerful and hid such a pained heart beneath it. Haruka probably had no idea how familiar Shintaro already was with that smile.

Well, it’s not like he didn’t want to say yes, anyway.

“I… do. Want to, that is. Ah, be… boyfriends, and, maybe do some of that stuff… if you’re okay with it. I still think someone like you deserves better than someone like me, though…”

“I don’t!” Before he realized what was happening, Haruka had already thrown his arms around Shintaro’s shoulders, and the two of them stumbled slightly. “Really, I think I’m very lucky that you’ll accept someone like me…”

Ah, what was Haruka saying? Between the two of them, definitely, he was the one who was the better person. All of his troubles had been an accident, whereas Shintaro was the one solely responsible for his own. But after a moment he tentatively put his arms around Haruka’s back in return, even as his own thoughts ate away at him. In response, Haruka relaxed a little and gave the softest happy sigh, and Shintaro found himself thinking that maybe it was alright that Haruka had chosen a guy as rotten as him, after all.

That night, Haruka stopped sleeping on the top bunk.

 

* * *

 

“Can I?”

Shintaro took a shaky breath, but there was no way to calm his heart thudding in his chest. A moment later he swallowed thickly and nodded in response. “O-of course. Is it alright?”

Haruka turn his gaze from Shintaro’s and down towards his task, which with Shintaro’s agreement had become undoing Shintaro’s pants and freeing his cock from his clothing. “It should be. I practiced a lot!”

“P-practiced?!” Though the practice didn’t seem to help much as he awkwardly tried to push the fabric out of the way, and finally Shintaro had to lift his hips to get his pants lower to help out.

“Yes! Like on bananas and things.”

He said it so straightforwardly. Because he wasn’t looking at Shintaro’s face, Haruka probably missed the way he flushed brightly as he imagined it. But, because Shintaro’s pants were bunched at his knees, Haruka probably instead got to see the way that his cock stirred as well.

“Practicing things like that…”

“Ah, should I not have?”

“No, it’s just…” Shintaro hesitated, and finished the sentence in a mumble. “… not a bad image, you know?”

“Oh, good!” Haruka smiled, but then he leaned in from where he was kneeling next to the bed, putting his face at just the right level, and his tongue slipped out and ran a line straight from the base right up to the tip of Shintaro’s cock. Even that little got a surprised noise out, and Shintaro took another deep breath as he clenched his fingers in the sheets.

“I’m gonna… try to be quiet, okay? So, don’t think you’re not doing a good job because of it, or anything…”

“I understand!”

Though they were definitely spending more time together, both in and outside of their room, maybe because of how different the two of them were people hadn’t seemed to yet realize the change in their relationship. That sort of thing felt better for Shintaro, anyway, and Haruka had said he was alright with it without giving that forced smile of his. So they’d just been quiet about being boyfriends, and that meant being quiet right now.

Which was much easier said than done, as Haruka’s lips wrapped around the head of his erection and his tongue brushed almost teasingly over the very tip. Shintaro found himself forcing down sounds as he clenched the sheets tighter, already so aroused just seeing Haruka’s mouth on his cock even without feeling the rest of it. He’d fantasized about it maybe a little more than he should have, but nothing compared to actually watching his shaft disappear as Haruka’s lips slid down his skin.

And down.

And all the way down.

His cock was entirely enveloped before he realized it, and it took him another couple seconds to reengage his brain and realize that Haruka wasn’t even gagging or anything like that.

_Oh._ So this was probably what he’d meant by practice…

Shintaro bit his own lip as heat flooded through him, spurred on by the moist warmth touching every inch of his erection and the tongue starting to tentatively press at the underside. Despite his practice, Haruka still seemed unsure, and unfortunately Shintaro was holding down most of what his encouragement would otherwise be.

He braced himself and managed a whisper. “It feels r-really good…”

Haruka paused for a moment, but then he was pulling his head up, then moving back down again, sending pleasurable waves through Shintaro’s body. Fuck, they’d only just started and he already wanted to come. Would that sort of thing be okay? It had only been like a minute—

But suddenly the heat was gone, and Shintaro had to blink a few times before he finally actually saw that Haruka had pulled his mouth almost completely away, though he was still pressing his lips against the very tip in an array of short kisses. Soon those kisses became longer, and sloppier, and moved around, until Haruka was just pressing his mouth wetly against Shintaro’s cock with lustful enthusiasm. It was a different sort of pleasure from being taken in, not pushing him towards climax nearly so quickly, and when Haruka started adding his tongue running along ridges and veins Shintaro soon found himself squirming and shuddering, small noises making their way out despite his best efforts to stop them. Even though they were trying to keep this secret, Haruka seemed to be encouraged by those noises to try to elicit even more, and continued with even more eagerness. Shintaro was soon fighting a battle against his own body, a battle that he was slowly but surely losing.

He pressed a hand to his mouth, but one particular brush of Haruka’s tongue along one particular spot and his hips jerked upwards as a moan slipped out, stifled quickly but not quite quickly enough.

Haruka giggled.

“Ah, I got one out of you!”

“Y-you… were you trying to do that the whole time…?!”

Haruka looked up from between his legs to give Shintaro a cheerful yet slightly mischievous smile. Shintaro tried to glare down at him, but there was no hiding how red his face was or how much of a sweaty mess he was already.

“I’m trying not to let people hear, you know…!”

“Ah, yeah, but… I thought, maybe if it was just one, they wouldn’t think anything of it, right? Since you make noise when you masturbate anyway!”

… Ah. He’d thought he’d always managed to hold off until Haruka was asleep to do that sort of thing.

“… Fine, you got one. But… you’re not going to try for more or anything, right…?”

“Not this time. But you sound really cute when you make that noise, Shintaro! So when we’re completely alone, I want to hear everything then. Okay?”

That made him flush further. “… Okay.”

Haruka ducked his head again, but pulled back a moment before his lips made contact with Shintaro’s skin, and Shintaro nearly groaned in frustration. “Oh, right! I nearly forgot!”

“… Forgot what?”

“Do you fall asleep right after you orgasm? It’s apparently common for guys, and you always get into bed right after masturbating so I never really figured it out.”

“I don’t… um… Yes…?” Did he? It sounded right, or at least, he was always really tired… Fuck, this was too much thinking when his cock was this hard. “Why’s it matter?”

“Oh! Because, um… if you do, I thought, maybe… you wanted to get me off, somehow, so that it would be both of us. I don’t fall asleep right away, so it’s okay if I come before you do!”

… This. This was definitely something they should have discussed at the beginning. Or at the very least, before Shintaro was sitting here like this, this aroused and this close to orgasm.

He stared dumbly for long enough that Haruka shifted a little, unsure of what that response meant. “Ah, Shintaro…?”

“… Fuck…” Shintaro mumbled it, and soon he slipped to the floor on his knees himself and leaned in to press an unfocused kiss to Haruka’s mouth. Then he was pushing Haruka’s shoulders, getting him back onto his butt onto the floor, and it put Shintaro under the bed a little but he didn’t even care as he shifted back so he could lean down and get his mouth in the right place.

Considering he’d never practiced anything about giving a blow job, probably he’d do his best one while extremely horny. Though Haruka probably hadn’t planned anything like that.

His hands were already working Haruka’s fly open when Haruka finally spoke up again. “Is this alright, Shintaro?”

He paused and glanced up. “I really, _really_ want to get off, but otherwise it’s fine. Why? This… is what you meant, right?”

“Well, yes, but I wasn’t sure if you…” but he trailed off there, because that was the point when Shintaro had Haruka’s own erection free and had started, with all the eagerness of someone with no idea what they were doing, sliding his own lips down the entirety of Haruka’s length.

_This isn’t too difficult_ he thought a second before Haruka’s hips jerked upwards as he gasped sharply. Shintaro tried to cough and it didn’t exactly work well, and quickly had to pull back to appease his throat.

No, that actually wasn’t anywhere near as easy as Haruka had made it look.

“Sorry! Ah, sorry…!”

“It’s fine,” Shintaro replied, though his statement was punctuated with a soft cough that undermined it a little. He took a deep breath and placed his lips back on Haruka, though this time he wrapped his hand around the base of his shaft so that his mouth only needed to take the top part in.

This was much more manageable, especially for someone like him who hadn’t thought to practice these sorts of things. Now he felt kind of stupid for not doing it, but probably, it was just because Haruka was so considerate that he’d done such a thing at all.

Still, he was a fairly regular masturbator. So he knew what felt good on a dick. Even if it wasn’t his tongue inside his mouth, he knew what lines to trace along that had Haruka squirming and—

—moaning loudly—

He jerked his head back, actually hitting the back of his shoulders against the bottom of the bed above him as he looked up at Haruka in surprise, flushed. “H-hey, shouldn’t you try to be quiet?!” he hissed.

Haruka’s face was a bright, bright red, and tears were pricking the corners of his eyes as he pressed a hand to his mouth and nodded. “I _was_ trying! But… I’ve been imagining Shintaro doing this for me for a long time, so, now that it’s truly happening…”

Not that Shintaro couldn’t understand the sentiment, but he still found it so difficult to believe that this amazing person in front of him had ever fantasized about _him_ of all people. For a moment he wanted to pull Haruka close and kiss him, but with the way he was partially under the bed he couldn’t sit up straight enough to reach. Instead he traced another line on Haruka’s cock and watched the way it made his whole body shiver wonderfully. Just seeing that made his own erection throb with need. In a way this felt like cruel teasing, but maybe it was his punishment for not being able to stay awake after his own orgasm. He had to suffer through the ridiculously sexy reactions that Haruka gave him as Shintaro got him off first.

“Hey, there will be a lot more times after this, okay? So, someday, we’ll figure something out, and you can be as loud as you want to be then. But, for now, you should stay quiet…”

Haruka gave another nod, and after a moment, Shintaro leaned back down. Haruka took an unsteady breath as Shintaro took him back into his mouth again, but held down the rest of his noise.

Shintaro wasn’t quite sure what he was doing. It was some uncoordinated mess of bobbing his head, running his tongue over what skin he could reach, and using his fingers on the rest. It kind of felt like he was trying to do too many things at once and couldn’t quite keep up with any of them, except even with that Haruka was squirming and giving soft whimpers with each touch. He definitely had to get better at this, because once the novelty of it wore off this sort of a blowjob was probably not going to be good enough. But even just as he was thinking that, Haruka made a choked noise and tensed up and suddenly liquid was flooding Shintaro’s mouth.

He was sputtering and spilling it all over their floor before he even realized it, having pulled his mouth away suddenly enough that Haruka wasn’t entirely done, and more of that liquid dripped down his cock and over Shintaro’s hand. He was unprepared for the sudden mess and froze, brain racing for some way to keep this from getting even messier, even as his cock twitched with increased arousal from watching Haruka spill in front of him.

Thinking was way too difficult right now.

Though, Haruka seemed to not mind at all. Rather, Haruka seemed to be having the same thought. Rather than do anything about their mess, he grabbed Shintaro by the shirt and, with more strength than a person should normally have, dragged him forwards and out from under the bed until their lips pressed together heavily. Shintaro had never seen what Haruka looked like right after orgasm, but right now he was making the most adorable expression and he looked like such a beautiful, panting mess. His mouth still tasted like Haruka’s spillage and Haruka didn’t even care as he thrust his tongue past Shintaro’s lips.

He was so fucking hot like that.

Shintaro’s hips lurched forwards once, twice, and he was humping himself against Haruka’s body before he even realized it, just that aroused by Haruka’s reaction as he returned the heavy kiss. But that’s what seemed to snap Haruka out of it, and he pulled back and looked down between them. “Ah, right…! I should finish you now…”

Shintaro was going to say something, but then Haruka was making such a hungry expression that his words died on his lips. Between the two of them they shakily managed to get Shintaro back on the bed, to pick up where they left off as if they hadn’t just spent all that time making a mess on the floor directly beneath him.

Haruka’s lips slid all the way down to his base again, and that was apparently all that Shintaro needed. Shintaro jerked forwards, swallowing the noise that wanted to erupt from his mouth, and Haruka weathered it surprisingly gracefully as Shintaro’s liquid spilled straight into his throat. He hadn’t meant to come so quickly, but maybe sucking Haruka off had just pushed him that much closer to his own orgasm.

It took a few more moments for his hips to stop shuddering, and soon afterwards Haruka lifted his head again and gave him one of the happiest smiles Shintaro had ever seen. It made his heart twist even as it swelled with his own happiness, and he found himself wanting to apologize. Apologize for ruining Haruka, for making him interested in someone as terrible as Shintaro. Apologize for keeping him from finding someone who was just as wonderful as he deserved.

“I love you, Shintaro.”

Ah, he didn’t get out his apology in time. Haruka was already embracing him, and his own arms had already wrapped around Haruka in return. Maybe it was far too late to apologize. They were stuck with each other. “… Love you, too, Haruka.”


End file.
